Talk:Light Yagami
hero or villain? protagonist!? Screw that! He's more of an antagonist!!! gohanRULEZ 06:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter wether he is the hero or the villain of the story, but the fact that everything is told from his point of view makes him the protagonist. An antagonist is not always a villain, but simply someone who opposes the main character. Therefore Light would be more of a protagonist despite the fact that he may (or may not) be the villain of the story. Yoyoddd 21:16 (UTC) Um shouldn't we make an extra page on the mantle of kira??? Because when i type kira it come's up here. I think we should have a page about being kira.AyyamS 03:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) the whole "from your viewpoint of justice" thing is unneccessary, as it does not influence the character in the slightest. he is the protagonist, and he is an anti-hero, by definition. your view of justice does not change the fact he seeks his view of justice in the manner of an antihero. Personally, I don't see why people hate Light so much. I mean sure he's evil as Kira, but I bet a lot of those people would go on a psycho killing spree too. MasterTDI well hes obbviously the protoganist because hes the lead charecter Guys, he's not an antihero, he's a villain protagonist. Bugs? Could someone please fix the encoding stuff? Most of the character pages are engulfed in copies of the same wallpaper. --RadicalEdward2 03:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Khh! Light never said he was God. He said he would become the god of the new world. There's quite a difference lads. Sioraf 19:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he later states that he IS God, and that no one can defy him. Mikazuki 18:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) same seiyuu and english voice actor to Setsuna F. Seiei Coincedentally, both Light's Japanese and English voice actors have also voiced Gundam 00 character Setsuna F. Seiei. Light's Japanese voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, has also won the "Best voice actor award" for this role. At the same time Light and Setsuna are voiced by Brad Swaile. VanXFiona 03:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Light Yagami Dies Light Dies in manga 250px 250px 250px Light Dies in anime 250px 250px (This is the different Death of Light in manga & anime) Well...Light yagami is an antagonist AND a Protagonist...it matters on your poiint of view LightLawliet2003 13:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC)LightLawliet2003 It's really different, how he dies [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover (talk ) 23:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Light's crucifix position Anyone noticed how often Light makes this position? Maybe not noteworthy to be added to the trivia, but I just thought it was interesting enough to point out. xD It is noteworthy, go on and add it to the trivia Also, Light stays very athletically fit (maintaining a BMI of 17.1) and all he does is sit in his chair. Well he barely ate so... There are actually many other pictures of Light in this position apart from those listed above; because this alludes to'' his goal of becoming'' the God of the 'New World'. E.g. in the manga artwork before some chapters, the Death Note Volume 6 cover, AND the first anime opening ('The World' by Nitemare) where they show him in biblical-inspired artwork. Raito = Light? Raito = Laito = Lait = Light L is represented as a R in japan. Lait also sounds like Light. Funny fact: Yagami is backwards Imagay I can't believe Light died *sobs* I know... Close to the end, I kind of wanted him to die. He clearly had became evil throught the manga. Like he didn't seem to really care about people anymore, like not caring about the death of his father and just randomly thinking about killing Misa... Right at the end it made me sad again though. I probably wouln't have if they hadn't shown him all young and trying to help the word. And his manga death was so unpleasant... He deserved it, it's still sad though... His death in the anime made me sad too :( I think it was mostly seeing L. I wonder if they could be friends? They wouldn't have to be enemies anymore, since the trial thing is over... Sorry for rambling ^_^ Mai Is Me (talk) 05:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Intelligence Could be Light's intelligence lower than L ? I have some reasons by demanding this : Light had luck with these gods of death , Ryuk , and also used Rem to kill L and Watari , instead of L who hadn't a help like that and still could locate him and deduced that is Kira (he always know that Light is Kira but he couldn't prove this) He just used Misa who is a mindless person, to kill them . The intelligence attribute isn't something assigned by evaluating Light Yagami. It was sourced from the databook. Dremler 03:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Light is more intelligent than L: if you think about it, it required L, Watari, Mello AND Near to defeat Light Yagami. Even Near said he nor Mello alone could have surpassed L to defeat Light. Also, he didn't have luck with the shinigami...Ryuk refused to help him and many of th Death Note rules were discovered by Light HIMSELF (e.g. the rules about ownership). And honestly, Misa was way more of a hindrance to Light than a help. It was because of her carelessness that led to L suspecting she was the Second Kira (e.g. talking about the notebooks and shinigami; her fingerprints etc.) which caused more trouble for Light- such that he had to formulate a plan to go into confinement and save himself. Thus, ''considering that Light was virtually alone in having to overcome all these, and that it took so many individuals to bring him down (not forgetting that the Task Force and SPK were also against Kira and Light also had to deal with them), he's more intelligent than both L and Near. Tsugumi Ohba stated that L was more intelligent than Light ,though '''Death note: How To Read 13' says otherwise.AdwaitMali (talk) 07:49, April 27, 2017 (UTC) ? is light good or bad? Gokuzko 19:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) That's really a matter of opinion, but I personally think that by the end of the story he's bad. Crime rates dropped and many criminals were killed, but that came with a price: the world's freedom & Light's sanity. MarleneZ.Talk 04:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Light's Quote This quote should be added to Light's Page: "This is the first time in my life, that I've been provoked to hit a woman" Height He's 178cm, which means he's 5'10. HE'S NOT 178 CMS!!! FIX THAT, HE'S AS TALL AS L, WHO IS 173 CMS!!! AntiAlexielXD (talk) 21:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) intelligence Light's intelligence should be rated 10/10, as he is L's nemesis. https://light-vs-lelouch.blogspot.in/ The best! Unrivaledfury (talk) 17:37, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :We take these stats from the official databook, so no. Munchvtec (talk) 21:09, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Light Yagami in Death Parade https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiuQJi48SFc (This wiki preventing me to post a video or a pic... Don't know why, so here's the link anyway...) Light just made a cameo on another MADHOUSE own... "Death Parade". This is just an easter egg that is very surprising to see though. He is only named as "Unnamed Dead Man". This man was briefly shown to Mayu by Ginti when he asked her to choose between him or Harada to be sent to the void. Mayu couldn't choose, resulting in Ginti sending her and Harada to the void together. The fate of this unnamed character remains unknown, though it was likely he was also sent to the void. Also, this man has a striking resemblance to Light though. From his hair to his looks, hell even his f-ing v-neck too!! So when I first watch the anime, I was like... THE F***?! Also, kinda weird as it also relates to the word "Death" though. I mean, Death Parade and Death Note? Wait... do you think Madhouse is planning to have a crossover with this two universe? Or is this mean it is already in the same universe, although, in a different setting? Source: http://death-parade.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_Dead_Man ~~DanteMustDie~~ Height 2 Please switch his height to 5"10. 179cm is 5"10. The source material states that he is 179cm which converts to 5"10. "HE'S NOT 178 CMS!!! FIX THAT, HE'S AS TALL AS L, WHO IS 173 CMS!!! AntiAlexielXD (talk) 21:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC)" :because of this retard, his height is mistakenly given as 5"8. BillbBob (talk) 11:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::We can mind our language here, no? Anyways, whatever is given in the official databook is accurate and supersedes all other material besides the manga itself. Well i guess the manga and databooks are on the same level but many mistakes are found in databooks since they're typically rushed works. Munchvtec (talk) 15:33, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Agreed about the language. :::I just checked the Japanese versions of How to Read and the Animation guide, and both give Light's height (and L's height) as 179 cm. That converts to 5'10". As I understand it, the alternative height (5'8") is pulled from the official English release of How to Read. I'll see if I can find a copy of the English version to confirm. :::I've seen this come up a few times on various talk pages. I think we could clear up a lot of the confusion if we start putting references on the stats. Once I confirm the official English release stats, I'd like to add references to the stats on Light's page for consideration to implement across the wiki. Then maybe we'll clear up the confusion. :::I'm a big fan of references and citing sources. Sometimes I come across stuff in the wiki and wish I knew specifically where it came from. :::-- KylaraE (talk) 17:47, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::I have seen it elsewhere as well. Anyways, my English copy of How to Read says 179 cm. I own a Japanese and English copy. ::::I also agree with doing the refs in infoboxes. Munchvtec (talk) 20:40, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the confirmation. I've put some citations in, and I changed Light's ft/in height to a correct conversion from 179cm. If we find that 5'8" is actually from another source, let's put it on a new line and attribute it separately. As for the citations, if there's agreement, I'd like to start doing this on all the character pages with stats. -- KylaraE (talk) 00:41, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm okay with doing it to all pages. Also, if we find him cited at that height elsewhere. It should go in the trivia section. Not the infobox though if it goes in the infobox i won't cry. Munchvtec (talk) 01:09, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Light's (NOT) a sociopath Light's NOT a sociopath i mean, he never showed any signs os sociopathy through the series he aways treated everyone, every human being the same (except for the criminals,of course, because like everyone, Light saw criminals as evil people) you can specialy see that on yotsuba arc! i just dont get you guys... And before you say that's because he considers himself a god, then i will have to say that this is just wrong you guys need to understand that our understanding on religion is way different from the japanese people's, just because he said that he is going to become a ultimate being it does not implies that he is saying that he is going to become the "New Jesus", Light Yagami is not an american. anyways, what i'm trying to say is: i want actual proof that he is a sociopath (not saying that i'm suspicious of him being one, because i find that hard to believe) a simple "IT'S BECAUSE HE CONSIDERS HIMSELF A GOD!! DUH!" it's not going to roll for me here. 04:19, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, Light is not a sociopath. It's speculation at best, and fans with actual backgrounds in psychology have written about how canon shows he isn't one. I didn't even realize that was in there, but it should be removed. -- KylaraE (talk) 04:44, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. Munchvtec (talk) 04:51, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Removed it. -- KylaraE (talk) 05:38, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Proposed edit To the "In Other Media" section Death Note: Another Note While Light never appears or is mentioned by name, Mello speaks of Kira distastefully throughout the book.